Let down your long hair
by x-valren-x
Summary: TRADUCTION Loki est enfermé dans une tour ensorcelée. Cela fait de nombreuses années qu'il n'a plus croisé personne. Et puis voilà qu'apparait cet homme, vêtu de rouge, chevauchant un étalon blanc, et chantant. Et qui se prend d'une lubie : le sauver !


Me revoilà pour une nouvelle traduction, plus longue que la première, un tout petit peu plus sombre (quoi que, peut-on dire que cette fic soit sombre... à vous de juger.)

J'ai eu l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire sa fic, et utiliser l'image allant avec. Pour autant, si vous désirez l'utiliser autre part, pour je ne sais quoi, il faudra le lui demander.

L'auteur est **Batwynn**, je mettrai un lien vers sa fic dans mon profil.

Bonne lecture, et les encouragements, impressions, ressentis, tout est le bienvenu !

* * *

Let down your long hair

Il était à nouveau venu, mais cette fois la nuit. Juste comme les étoiles dans le ciel, la voix douce de l'homme appela comme il y a trois jours ou les trois jours encore avant.

Loki tira la mince couverture autour de lui, rampant hors du lit pour regarder en bas de sa fenêtre solitaire. Il savait qu'il faisait trop sombre et qu'il était trop loin pour que l'homme puisse voir son visage, mais ils avaient déjà accompli ce genre de rituel auparavant. Dès que son ombre passait sous la lumière de la fenêtre, l'homme se mettait à chanter.

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier la première fois que son invité vint sous sa tour, chevauchant un grand étalon blanc, vêtu de rouge éclatant qui se détachait même à travers les arbres denses. Loki ne quittait presque jamais sa fenêtre, même lorsque la pluie tombait ou que le vent hurlait autour de la tour.

La pierre était usée d'être utilisée depuis tant d'années sur la même surface, son hôte regardant les arbres grandir. Il avait donné des noms à ses favoris et avait pleuré leur perte lorsque la tempête nocturne les avait emportés. C'était tout ce qu'il avait et tout ce qu'il chérissait. Une petite fenêtre et tous ses enfants à feuilles.

Quand l'homme était arrivé, Loki était assis à sa place habituelle, genoux remontés jusqu'au menton, tressant ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Le cheval faisait des bruits qui ne lui étaient plus familiers après tant d'années passées à l'écart des bêtes, attirant son attention près de son nouvel arbre préféré. Ses yeux trouvèrent rapidement le blanc criard dans la mer verdoyante.

Il haleta et faillit chuter vers sa propre mort. En quelques milliers d'années, Loki n'avait pas vu une seule créature plus grande qu'un moineau venir près de sa tour. Peut-être était-ce de la magie ou peut-être sa prison était-elle tellement loin que même les cerfs ne venaient pas à proximité. Il n'avait plus posé les yeux sur le visage d'un homme depuis longtemps, plus depuis qu'il avait regardé les yeux tristes de son père disparaissant derrière la dernière brique dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'enfermant à jamais.

Des sons. Des sons nouveaux et fascinants qui atteignirent ses oreilles loin en dessous de lui. Les boucles de métal tintèrent, le cheval s'ébroua et l'homme chanta. Un beau son, un son qui lui fit mal au cœur parce que les souvenirs d'une époque où une telle chose était courante, lui revinrent.

Sa voix précipita Loki dans un désir profond, celui de l'appeler à lui pour quelque chose de plus, pour le complimenter de son talent... Mais il ignorait si sa forteresse le permettait ou si l'homme parviendrait à l'entendre d'une telle hauteur. Ainsi, dans un moment de courage, il rassembla ses longs cheveux en un tas et commença à les agiter à la fenêtre. Mais l'homme continuait de chanter, ne semblant pas remarquer la tour pas plus que de l'agitation désespérée de Loki. Après quelques instants, Loki cessa cette stupidité et se retira, honteux. Il aurait dû savoir qu'une magie éloignait les êtres de lui. Peut-être les être vivants ne pouvaient-ils ni voir, ni sentir la tour, ou peut-être ne s'en souciaient-ils pas le moins du monde.

La voix cessa brusquement et l'homme fit un salut en direction de la tour. Loki tenta de répondre, il tenta vraiment... Mais dès qu'il cria, le vent emporta sa voix au loin. Il tenta ensuite de communiquer avec des mouvements, mimant des choses dont il n'était même pas sûr du sens. Après un certain temps, tous deux réalisèrent qu'ils ignoraient comment communiquer réciproquement. Ils abandonnèrent et s'assirent là, se regardant sur une distance étourdissante. Son invité était assis sur une pierre moussue et lui sur son rebord de fenêtre bien usée.

Loki était perdu dans la nuit mais son esprit fut ramené au présent lorsque l'homme brisa le silence et se mit à chanter lentement, gentiment. Loki savait qu'il ne devait pas sourire, ou prendre le moindre plaisir à rester en sa compagnie. Il n'était après tout pas difficile de se rappeler les raisons de cette tour, et ce, même des milliers d'années plus tard. Le bannissement de toute forme de confort était une conséquence de ses propres folies. Crever lentement de faim ou mourir d'ennui.

Musique et compagnie ? C'était un luxe qu'il ne méritait pas.

"Je dois y aller !"

Loki tressaillit sous la surprise, et se pencha par la fenêtre, essayant d'apercevoir son hôte. C'était futile de tenter de répondre, aussi il se saisit d'une de ses dernières bougies et l'agita à plusieurs reprises devant lui.

"Je reviendrai !" lui cria une fois de plus l'homme.

Souriant dans l'obscurité, Loki murmura un "_merci_" à lui-même et souffla la bougie.

* * *

Il revint, juste comme il l'avait promis, le matin cette fois. Loki était déjà assis sur sa fenêtre, ne regardant plus ses arbres mais cherchant après l'or et le blanc.

Lorsque l'homme arriva, quelque chose était différent avec lui. Il avait emporté une corde, des sacs, des pelles et... un étrange assortiment d'armure. Loki se pencha par la fenêtre et tenta de comprendre la signification de tout cela. L'homme semblait prêt au combat, pas à composer une sérénade à son ami (1). En fait, l'homme ne l'avait pas appelé comme il le faisait habituellement pas plus qu'il n'avait levé les yeux de sa tâche consistant à délester son cheval de ses affaires.

Grimaçant, Loki se retira de sa fenêtre et se mit à arpenter sa chambre. Il était tellement pris dans ses marmonnements d'autodérisions qu'il n'entendit pas le moindre bruit provenant d'en bas durant plusieurs minutes, et en allant et venant ainsi dans la pièce, il faillit manquer le cri de panique qui vint peu après.

En un instant il fut à la fenêtre, se penchant dangereusement vers le bas, observant la scène que lui offrait son invité. Tout ce qu'il put voir était le cheval entouré de bagages, broutant paresseusement son herbe.

"Un peu d'aide ?" fit une voix beaucoup plus proche que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

"Mon Dieu," souffla Loki, repérant enfin l'homme.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, quelque chose se balançait contre le mur de la tour, à environs dix mètres sous le rebord de sa fenêtre. La chose s'avéra être une sorte de gant attaché à plusieurs jeux de cordes et à un étrange appareil dont la paume était attachée au mur.

"Non, vraiment, à l'aide. Je suis en train de tomber là."

"Oh, je..." balbutia Loki, incapable de parler. "Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment faire."

"Avez-vous une corde ?" demanda-t-il avant de faire la moue. "Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Bien sûr que vous n'en avez pas. Vous ne seriez plus ici sinon."

"De toute évidence."

"Peut-être un pied de chaise pourrait-il fonctionner ? Vous _avez _des chaises, pas vrai ? _Oh_... Je ne sens plus ma main maintenant."

Loki fronça les sourcils, la panique commençant à brûler le fond de sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel avant ! Quelles seraient les conséquences s'il venait en aide à cet humain ? La tour repousserait-elle l'homme de sa poigne ? Devait-il seulement entrer dans la chambre de Loki ?

"Ah !"

Loki se retourna et n'ayant pas assez de temps pour établir un meilleur plan, laissa tomber sa longue tresse par dessus la fenêtre, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Un coup sec lui parvint pour toute réponse. Alors il se saisit à pleine main de ses cheveux et tira de toutes ses forces et après une série de grognements venant des deux côtés, ils atterrirent sur le sol en haletant d'épuisement. Et tandis que leurs yeux se rencontraient, le ridicule de la situation les frappa, les faisant partir d'un un grand fou rire. Loki siffla, sa gorge n'étant pas habituée avec ce nouveau concept. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus rit ? Ou même utilisé sa voix ?

"C'était amusant," parvint à dire l'homme entre deux respirations et deux gloussements.

"Quoi donc ?"

"Vous m'entendez enfin. Avant, je pouvais juste profiter de votre présence durant la journée, mais je ne pouvais jamais entendre votre voix."

"Ah," répondit maladroitement Loki, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Sa dernière interaction avec quelqu'un c'était passée il y avait plus d'une décennie. Si on estimait que des cris et des injures contre son propre père était une véritable interaction.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?" retenta Loki.

"Et bien, à l'origine, je voulais juste me balader, sans but précis, et puis j'ai aperçu la tour. Maintenant je suis là pour vous sauver."

"Me sauver," répéta lentement Loki, envoyant un regard particulièrement incrédule à l'homme. "Comment avez-vous prévu de sortir de la tour après y avoir grimpé ? Et plus important, je n'ai pas _besoin _d'être secouru."

"J'avais un plan," admit tranquillement l'homme, passant ses jambes sous lui. "J'ai supposé que quelqu'un d'enfermé dans une tour à l'écart de tout, sans porte, avait logiquement besoin d'être sauvé."

"J'ai gagné cet endroit."

"C'était une récompense ?"

"Un châtiment," chuchota Loki en retour, baissant les yeux sur sa tresse à présent jetée sur ses genoux.

Après un moment de silence inconfortable, l'homme demanda :

"Qu'avez-fait ?"

Loki leva la tête et posa son menton avec plus de fierté qu'il n'en ressentait réellement.

"J'ai assassiné les ennemis de ma famille."

"Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus que cela. Personne dans ma famille n'a été enfermé pour avoir fait une chose pareille."

Il n'eut pas assez de temps pour apprécier le fait qu'il pouvait voir le visage de l'homme, qu'il se tordait déjà en quelque chose s'apparentant à de la déception. (2)

"Ils ne l'ont pas vu comme ça, il l'on vu comme un meurtre insensé. Il se peut... je pourrais avoir eu tort."

L'homme haussa les épaules mais l'expression de son visage n'avait pas changée même s'il regardait la petite chambre de la tour de Loki. Il savait que ce n'était pas beaucoup, et s'il avait prévu une quelconque sorte de compagnie, il aurait sûrement nettoyé un peu. Sans personne pour voir ça, il l'avait laissé comme il aimait. Les livres jonchaient le sol et côtoyaient les papiers remplis de croquis anciens, les plumes et les petits crânes d'oiseaux.

Ils l'avaient laissé petit lorsqu'ils l'avaient enfermé dans la chambre. Avec le strict nécessaire pour survivre. Peu de nourriture, pas de bière, pas de vêtements, seulement ceux qu'il portait sur lui. Il avait depuis longtemps détourné les décorations inutiles de sa chambre pour ses vêtements. Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'il portait avant, mais aujourd'hui il avait une robe fabriquée à partir du tissu de son lit à baldaquin et retenu par une chainette. Il savait que ce n'était pas agréable à regarder, même sans miroir pour le lui rappeler.

" Je pense toujours que cela ne méritait pas ce genre... d'isolement."

Loki cligna des yeux, suivant le regard de l'homme vers la cheminée. Il n'y avait pas de bois pour lui, aussi Loki avait jadis essayé de sortir par là afin d'atteindre le toit. Les pierres étaient encore tâchées de son sang, conséquence de ces nombreuses tentatives de fuites infructueuses.

"C'est solitaire, je suppose," admit Loki. "Mais je présume que c'était le résultat escompté."

"Et bien je suis ici pour vous soulager de votre châtiment. Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ici ?"

Loki le regarda et essaya de se rappeler depuis quand il était ici. Il compta ses arbres dans son esprit et réussit à trouver un nombre satisfaisant.

"Et bien, plus de 500 ans je crois."

L'homme s'étouffa et se pencha en arrière sur ses mains et fixa Loki avec un regard reconnaissant.

"Vous avez l'air plutôt bien conservé pour quelqu'un de si vieux. Je suppose donc que vous n'êtes pas humain."

"Non," Répondit lentement Loki. "Je suppose que je ne le suis pas."

"Très bien alors." dit-il en se levant rapidement sur ses pieds. "Je pense qu'il est temps que vous quittiez votre tour. Quelque chose qui arrive probablement avec quelques siècles de retard..."

Loki trébucha à sa suite, les pieds emmêlés dans sa tresse. L'aiguillon de la peur dans le cou, lui rappelant ses doutes.

"Je pourrais ne pas être... _autorisé_ à quitter la tour. Il y a un sort, ou quelque chose, qui tient les autres éloignés."

"Je suis pourtant là."

" Je... Oui, _vous l'êtes_," murmura pensivement Loki. "Il doit y avoir une raison."

L'homme sourit et mit une main sur sa poitrine, répliquant d'une voix pleine de fierté :

"Peut-être suis-je la personne destinée à vous sauver. Ou alors que je suis si beau que tous les sorts sont tombés sous mon charme."

Loki se moqua et lui offrit un petit sourire.

"Puis-je connaître le nom de mon _beau_ sauveur ou êtes-vous condamné à être appelé éternellement 'l'homme qui chantait sur un cheval blanc' ? "

"C'est ainsi que vous m'avez appelé ? Je me sens terriblement insulté. Au moins, choisissez quelque chose de plus romantique, comme... 'cet homme courageux vêtu de rouge.' "

"Alors cela sera 'L'homme courageux vêtu de rouge'. Pouvons-nous nous en aller ? Maintenant que j'ai un peu de chance, je suis impatient de partir."

Loki enveloppa sa tresse autour de son bras et regarda autour de lui une fois de plus. Il n'y avait rien qu'il voulait ici, plus rien du tout. Pas de souvenirs attachés à un objet. En tout cas, pas quand la liberté était à portée de mains.

"Nous de devrions pas être en mesure de descendre," fit l'homme en rouge en se penchant par la fenêtre. "J'étais supposé monter tout le chemin avec ma corde. Hélas c'est un peu bas vu d'ici."

Loki étudia le dos de l'homme un instant avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Il déroula sa natte de son bras une fois de plus, s'approcha du lit et attacha la fin, bien serrée autour de l'un des pieds. Il tapota l'épaule de l'homme, l'invitant à se déplacer, et grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour la dernière fois.

"Suivez-moi," fit-il, et il sauta par la fenêtre.

Loki rit au cri étranglé au-dessus de lui, jouissant de ce moment de chute libre avant qu'il ne balance ses pieds sur le mur afin de se ralentir convenablement. Les pierres lui donnèrent un bon appui et il se laissa lentement tomber sur le côté de la tour.

"Aviez-vous _vraiment_ besoin d'être sauvé ?" appela l'homme, tirant sur les cheveux de Loki.

"Oui, mais pas de cette tour." Loki fit une pause et regarda vers le haut, retrouvant l'homme en train de se saisir de la tresse pour le suivre en bas. "Peut-être d'être sauvé de moi-même."

Ses cheveux se terminaient à quelques mètres du sol, et l'homme finit par venir se pendre aux jambes de Loki avant de simplement se laisser chuter sur ce qu'il restait de hauteur. Loki siffla de douleur, le mouvement bousculant suffisamment son corps pour qu'il désert sa prise sur ses cheveux, y mettant ainsi tout son poids.

"Ah, un couteau si vous le voulez bien." le pria Loki qui s'accrochait désespérément à sa tresse.

"Un couteau ? Pour quoi faire ?"

"Donnez. Moi. Un. Couteau."

En pleine confusion, l'homme lui jeta une épée encore dans son fourreau. Il ne lui fallu qu'une seconde pour comprendre les intentions de Loki, et poussa un cri d'effroi lorsqu'il coupa ses cheveux. La chute fut assez courte que pour lui éviter de se briser les os mais l'atterrissage chassa tout l'air de ses poumons.

"Vos cheveux..."

Loki regarda le visage planté au-dessus de lui et sourit d'un sourire douloureux. Son visage n'était pas comme sa gorge en ce qui concernait la nouvelle palette d'expressions qu'il utilisait.

"Rien de plus qu'un souvenir dont je voulais me débarrasser."

"Compréhensible," répondit-il en tendant une main pour aider Loki à se relever. "Au fait, mon nom est Anthony. A cas ou vous désiriez me chanter des louanges."

"Anthony," répéta Loki, faisant rouler le nom sur sa langue pensivement.

Le soleil brillait, les arbres le dominaient, bien plus une fois au pied de la tour. Il regarda ses enfants qu'il avait appris à aimer et qui maintenant semblaient être ses ainés. Il prit de longues et profondes inspirations et se fut magnifique. Plus d'air lourd chargé de poussière, plus de ténèbres. Plus de solitude.

Loki se releva, étendant ses bras vers le ciel et se mit à chanter des éloges pour son sauveur.

* * *

(1) Je sais pas trop si c'est dans ce sens là, mais "ami" avant, signifiait "amant" dans un sens platonique. Quelqu'un que l'on apprécie et à qui et bien , nous faisons la cour. S je me souviens bien, le terme apparu au Moyen-âge, vers la deuxième moitié du 11eme siècles.

"There had not even been enough time to appreciate that he could even _see_ the man's face, before it was contorted into something akin to disappointment."  
Alors là ! Si quelqu'un peut m'éclairer sur une traduction correcte, je lui en serais très reconnaissant ! Parce que ce que j'ai traduit ou compris me semble pas très correct...

...

Et voilà. Dingue, de une page de traduction je passe à six. C'est... vachement plus long, dingue hein ? *fuit*

J'avoue que je reste sur ma fin, j'aurai aimé un petit bisou. Mais on se consolera en pensant qu'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !


End file.
